Differences make us
by Scarlettisall
Summary: On connaît tous ces clans qui se trouvent dans les collèges ou bien les lycées, vous savez, ce genre de clans qui ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture juste parce qu'ils n'aiment pas les même choses ? Ça ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que justement, ces différences, pouvaient vous rendre plus forts, vous rendre meilleurs, si seulement vous les acceptez ? ONE DIRECTION AU LYCÉE.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

* * *

PDV Elena

Je sors de chez moi, parapluie à la main pour éviter d'arriver trempée pour mon premier jour dans mon nouveau lycée. J'avais quitté Los Angeles pendant les grandes vacances, après que mon père se soit fait muté à Londres pour son travail. L'Angleterre m'avait toujours fascinée , et apprendre que j'allais y habiter m'avais rendu complètement folle, bien que le chaud climat de la Californie allait énormément me manquer. Mais bon, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices pour réaliser ses rêves et puis c'est pas un peu de pluie qui va me décourager. Après quelques minutes de marches, j'arrive devant Whitefield, un énorme bâtiment où se trouve un amas d'élèves portant le même uniforme que moi. La sonnerie ne tarde pas à retentir, m'incitant à chercher ma salle de cours, avec l'aide de la brochure que j'ai reçu quelques jours auparavant. Pour mon premier cours dans ce nouveau lycée, j'ai le droit à de la chimie. Les gens ne tardent pas à se mettre en binôme, alors je reste toute seule comme une conne dans mon coin, super pour un premier jour... Le professeur arrive après quelques secondes et me dévisage derrière ses lunettes.

Prof : Tu vois être Elena, c'est ça ?

J'hoche la tête en signe de réponse. Il regarde la salle avec attention, puis se concentre de nouveau sur moi.

Prof : Tu vas aller t'installer à côté de Jules*, là-bas.

Je tourne la tête vers la table où se trouve ma partenaire de labo, une fille d'à peu près la même corpulence que moi, mais avec quand même un peu plus de poitrine que moi. Elle a les cheveux châtains, avec des mèches zébrées brunes et bleues. J'ai jamais vu des mèches comme ça, mais ça déchire. Elle a aussi un piercing au labret décalé droit, la preuve que même en uniforme, on peut affirmer son style. Je m'avance pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Elena : Salut.

Jules : Yo. Américaine ?

J'hoche la tête en souriant avant de sortir mes affaires. Je vois qu'il y a un groupe de trois, alors qu'on est censé être en binôme. Alors pourquoi Jules est toute seule ? Je lui désigne la table en question.

Elena : Pourquoi elles sont trois et t'es seule ?

Jules : Car on s'aime pas, tout simplement.

Elena : Et t'as pas de potes avec qui te mettre ?

Jules : J'en ai plus, j'ai tué leurs animaux de compagnie, ça leur a pas plus.

Un frisson me traverse le corps après sa réponse. Je veux changer de partenaire... Un sourire se dessine alors sur le visage de Jules.

Jules : T'aurais vu ta tête ! Nan plus sérieusement, ils sont en terminale.

Elena : Ouf, tu m'as fait peur.

Jules : Désolé.

Elle rigole légèrement avant d'ouvrir son classeur et que je fasse de même. Elle parle d'un façon vraiment étrange quand même, j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un qui parlait comme ça.

Elena : T'as un accent que j'ai entendu nul part ailleurs. T'es pas de Londres ?

Jules : Nope, je viens de Liverpool. J'ai un accent scouse**. Les trois quarts des gens qui viennent dans ce bahut viennent même pas de Londres.

Elena : Ouais j'ai remarqué ça, c'est hallucinant.

Jules : Y'a du bon dans la diversité.

* * *

PDV Louis

On rejoint notre table habituel depuis trois ans désormais, enfin quatre pour moi, après un cours de mathématiques plutôt chiant. Les suites numériques, c'est vraiment pas mon truc. Niall, comme à son habitude, commence déjà à demander aux autres leurs bouffes. Je sais pas comment ce mec fait pour bouffer autant sans prendre du poids. Moi, il suffit que je force un peu sur le pâté et j'ai du ventre. Pas top pour le capitaine de l'équipe. Au pire, je les emmerde.

Niall : Entraînement après ? J'ai pas envie de subir la défaite de l'année dernière encore une fois.

Liam : Je suis encore vraiment désolé les gars, j'aurais du mieux garder mon but.

Zayn : J'ai pas marqué de but non plus...

Harry : Zayn, c'est pas parce que t'es l'attaquant de pointe que c'est forcément ta faute, on peut très bien marqué nous aussi.

Louis : Ça vous viens pas à l'esprit que c'était le coach ? Car franchement faut l'avouer, c'était un boulet avec ses « Niall, t'es hors jeu ! » alors je vois pas comment c'est possible alors que c'était dans notre surface.

Les gars éclatent de rire, repensant aux perles que leur entraîneur minable leur avait sortit l'année dernière. Heureusement cette année, un nouveau coach avait été engagé, ce qui donnait un nouvel espoir aux joueurs des Whitefield Rangers.

Louis : Enfin, on va gérer cette année. C'est obligé ! Même si faut penser aux études aussi.

Zayn : Dixit celui qui à fait exprès de rater ses exams de fin d'année pour rester dans l'équipe.

Louis : Tu devrais le crier plus fort.

Harry : Tout le monde le sait Louis, cherche pas.

Louis : Même ! Oh Harry regarde qui voilà.

On se tourne vers Joy, qui revient de son cours de mathématiques. Elle s'installe directement sur les genoux d'Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Harry : Alors la chimie ?

Joy : Ça va, la chimie quoi. Y'a une nouvelle dans la classe. C'est une américaine.

Harry : Elle est mignonne ?

Joy : Harry !

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire en voyant la réaction de Joy. Ces deux là sortaient ensemble depuis le début de l'année dernière et après quelques hauts et bas en cours d'année, il avait fini par bien se poser au début des grandes vacances. N'empêche, c'est que leur couple dure. Je suis même pas foutu de garder une fille, ce qui me fait profondément chier. Je trouverais bien quelqu'un.

* * *

* : prénom féminin, qui se prononce Djoulss :P

** : Le scouse accent, c'est ça : watch?v=Crrw2Aqu9to (s'entend particulièrement bien à 0:20 )

* * *

**COUCOU :D Alors voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction :) J'espère qu'elle vous plait, n'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça me ferait super plaisir :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

* * *

PDV JULES

Après la journée de cours, je propose à Elena de passer chez moi pour finir la chimie, afin d'être tranquille pour le reste de la semaine. Une fois dans mon salon, je lui propose de s'asseoir alors que je vais chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Après avoir pris une boîte de gâteau ainsi qu'une bouteille d'Ice Tea, je la retrouve en train de regarder une de mes photos de famille.

Elena : T'es parents travaillent ?

Jules : Hum nan. Ils sont... euh morts.

Elena me regarde avec un air interrogateur.

Elena : C'est encore une blague ou ?

Jules : C'est pas une blague. Il y a cinq ans, dans un accident de voiture.

Elena : Je suis désolé.

Jules : T'inquiètes, je m'y suis fait depuis.

C'était vrai. J'avais douze ans quand mon frère et moi on s'est retrouvé du jour au lendemain seuls. Pas de famille qui était capable de nous accueillir.

Elena : Et tu vis avec qui du coup ?

Jules : Mon frère, il était majeur quand ils sont décédés, c'est lui qui a ma garde. Par contre, lui il travaille là.

Dans un autre pays... Mon frère Aaron est militaire et il est en Afghanistan depuis deux mois maintenant. Il m'arrive de pouvoir lui parler sur Skype de temps en temps, mais c'est plutôt rare. Personne n'est au courant qu'il n'est pas en Angleterre actuellement, sinon on me mettrait en foyer, ce que je ne supporterais pas. Je vis donc seule depuis deux mois et je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Elena : C'est cool qu'il a pu prendre soin de toi.

Jules : Ouais, il voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on nous sépare à l'orphelinat. Enfin bref, j'aime pas parler de moi. On fait cette chimie ?

Elena : Yep !

A peine elle avait eu le temps de commencer que quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Jules : Deux secondes.

Je me lève pour aller ouvrir la porte, laissant seule Elena dans le salon. Je regarde par la fenêtre, mais je ne vois personne. J'ouvre, et découvre deux de mes amis, Elios et Woody.

Elios : Hey Jules ! On sort ?

Jules : Les gars, on est lundi.

Woody : Et alors ?

Elios : Ça t'a jamais dérangé de sortir en semaine, fais pas l'innocente.

Les yeux noirs d'Elios me fixe alors qu'il affiche un grand sourire. Je me tourne vers Woody, qui fait exactement la même tronche. Les deux étaient presque identiques au niveau du look, punk des cheveux aux Dr Martens*, mais alors qu'Elios était brun aux yeux noirs, Woody avait lui les yeux verts avec des cheveux roux foncés et le visage parsemé de taches de rousseurs. Je tourne la tête vers le salon, où Elena est toujours assise sur le canapé.

Jules : Bon, vous rentrez, mais vous faites pas les cons, la nouvelle dont je vous ai parler est là.

Elios : T'inquiètes, on lui fera pas peur. HEEEY !

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, regrettant déjà mon choix. Je sais même pas pourquoi je leur fais encore confiance. Je les rejoins dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte. Woody n'est pas là, sûrement dans la cuisine à ramener quelque chose d'autre que de l'Ice Tea, étant donné qu'il n'aime pas ça. Je me rassois.

Jules : Hum Elena, je te présente Elios, et l'autre rouquin qu'est parti directement dans la cuisine, c'est Woody.

Elena : Enchantée.

Elios : De même !

Woody : Alors comme ça tu viens des USA ?!

Woody, toujours dans la cuisine cri comme un taré alors que la pièce est juste à côté. Non mais quel boulet c'est pas possible. Il fini par revenir, avec un verre de coca à la main.

Elena : Ouais, de Los Angeles.

Woody : La classe. Qu'est ce qui t'amène à Londres ?

Elena : La mutation de mon père.

Woody hoche la tête avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres. Ils sont calmes, trop calmes. Bizarre. Les connaissant, c'est bizarre que l'un deux ne lui ai pas posé des questions plus connes, du genre « tu préfères les tampons ou les serviettes ? ». C'est véridique, ils l'avaient sortit à la nouvelle voisine l'année dernière. Ces mecs sont des tarés, mais ce sont mes amis, mes seuls amis que j'ai depuis que j'ai débarqué à Londres il y a deux ans pour le lycée.

Elios : Bon, on y va ?

Il affiche un grand sourire, tout comme Woody. Elena les regarde avec un air interrogateur.

Elena : Aller où ?

Woody : On a un copain qui nous attend en boîte, vous venez avec nous ?

Elena : On est lundi.

Elios : Et alors ?

Là, ils commencent vraiment à me foutre la honte. Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de les laisser entrer ? Je me demande bien.

Elena : Mais, vous avez un examen à la fin de l'année ?

Woody : Euh ouais, mais c'est qu'un détail. Allez, ça va être génial !

J'interroge Elena du regard. Je ne veux pas la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Si elle ne voulait pas, ça ne devrait pas trop déranger les gars de la déposer chez elle en allant en boîte. Elle se tourne vers moi.

Elena : Ça te tente toi ?

Jules : Ouais !

J'affiche un grand sourire, rejoignant ainsi la secte des sourires déjà ouverte par les deux autres idiots.

Elena : Le problème, c'est que j'ai rien à me mettre...

Woody : Oh c'est pas un problème ça !

Sans lui donner le temps de répondre, Woody la prend par le poignet pour l'entraîner à l'étage, plus précisément dans ma chambre. Elios et moi ne tardons pas à les rejoindre. Woody a déjà ouvert mon placard en grand.

Woody : Par contre, question mode, je suis pas très calé.

Jules : Allez, pousse toi.

Je m'avance vers mon armoire, où je sors une bonne tonne de fringues avant de les jeter sur mon lit.

Jules : Tu peux trouver ton bonheur là !

Elena s'avance et se met à farfouiller dans le tas de vêtements. J'ai déjà les miens de près dans la salle de bain, où je pars me changer**. Je laisse mes cheveux libres et me maquille en vitesse avant de rentrer dans ma chambre. Je laisse la place à Elena, qui part s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, pour en sortir prête*** quelques minutes plus tard.

Elios : Parfait ! Let's go !

Elena : Il y aura du monde pour un lundi ?

Woody : Il devrait y avoir sûrement quelques idiots du bahut, mais rien de plus.

* : elios_woody/set?id=63074476

** : jules_sortie/set?id=63075349

*** : cgi/set?id=63144570

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! :D N'hésitez pas à poster vos reviews **


End file.
